A Forbidden Love
by chikara37
Summary: Kagome is an elf with a tragic past. Inuyasha is a demon prince and second in line for the throne.What happens when their worlds clash? especially when elves are hated by demons.


**A Forbidden Love**

**A/N: this idea came to me late last night while I was thinking about my other story (I have a major writers block) anyway I made souta a bit older in this fic and shippo too just to let you guys know. Now on with the show**

**You probably know the drill but just incase**

"…" **Talking**

'…' _**Thinking**_

**Warnings: none really just some grammar and OOC-ness **

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or the song in this chapter but this kirara plushie is mine -holds up kirara plushie- **

**1. Painful memories and a new friend**

A girl of 17 raced though the forest as fast as her legs could take her. She was currently being chased by a youkai. She skillfully dodged attacks the youkai aimed at her. Racing into a clearing she pulled out her bow and arrows. She quickly loaded the bow and waited for the youkai to come. She waited and kept quiet to listen for any sign of the youkai. All she heard was the wind rustleling the tree's leaves and the birds chipping and singing. She heard a faint noise behind and she dodged just in time as the youkai attacked she wasted no time shooting the arrow at the youkai. It hit it in the side, it shrieked in pain before a second arrow hit it. It fell to the ground with a dull 'thump'. The girl sighed before putting her weapon's away. She turned to leave to return to her home but she stopped as she remembered she _had _no home. She had to close her eyes tightly as not to let any tears fall.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kagome was walking down a dusty old tail that leads her to her home. She was in a good mood she had found the herbs that her mother needed to treat her ill little brother. She was in a hurry to get home but she didn't feel like running so she settled for singing to pass time after all it was one of her favorite past times.**_

"_**Mabushi sugite memai gasita**_

_**Natsuno sora no taiyou yori**_

_**Sono egao no**_

_**Woh**_

_**Sobani iru**_

_**Boku drake gakoko Ni iru**_

_**Nebbusoku daro memai nante**_

_**Baku WA mieru egao no kage**_

_**Ukarete iru**_

_**Woh**_

_**Sono suki Ni**_

_**Zembu datte miseru**_

_**De atta shunkan kara**_

_**Eien ga haijmatta**_

_**Saki mawari o shite demo**_

_**Te Ni iretai**_

_**Futatsu no ai no maede**_

_**Yureteru mune no furiko**_

_**TWO HEARTS sou hitotsu no mirai o**_

_**Erabu no WA kimi SA"**_

_**She stopped when she saw smoke and a faint smell of burning wood she dropped the herbs and ran to where the smoke was coming from. She just hoped she wasn't right. She stopped sharply when her suspicions were correct. The smoke was coming from her now burning home. She raced towards the house and barged threw the door **_

"_**Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" Kagome yelled no answer come**_

_**She raced into another room and saw her mother's body near her grandfathers. "Okaa-san!" her mother weakly lifted ups her head to look at her daughter. "Ka…gome" "Okaa-san what happened? Who did this?" Kagome asked franticly as she kneeled by her mother "No... Time just take…Souta and…run" "Nani? Naze?" "Onegai…Kagome onegai…just run go anywhere…but here…they'll kill…you" her mother looked up at her with sad eyes. Kagome nodded her head and run up the staired towards her brother's room she opened the down to see Souta coughing she quickly scooped him in her arms and run out she ran into the room were her mother was and saw her chest no longer raising and falling turning away she whispered "sayonara okaa-san" before running out and away from the house. She ran until she could no longer run she sat down beneath a tree as she comfort a now crying Souta. Silently she vowed to herself she would avenge her family deaths.**_

_**End of flashback**_

That was two years ago, that was in the past but even so it still hurt to remember. Shaking her head she headed to a village she and souta were currently staying at(it was so easy for her to forget that she no home when they were always welcomed in the place they were staying at). Every since that day she trained souta to become a fighter so he could protect himself when she couldn't. He was almost an expert in archery and he's still working at his sword skills and martial arts.

Just as she opened the door at the place they were staying at she was met by a very excited 14-year-old souta

"Kite kite!"

"Nani?"

"I killed a youkai that was going to attack an old lady and her granddaughter and in return she gave me some supplies and food!"

"That's very good, souta"

Since two months after the family deaths she and souta traveled a lot, never staying in the same place for too long.

"Well you better pack up your belongs souta tomorrow we have to get going"

Souta nodded and got to work. Kagome and souta had a very strong bond since they only had each other. Even if they got into fights they never stayed mad for too long they always forgave each other they trusted each other with their lives knowing then other wouldn't let them down.

Kagome got to work on packing her stuff once all packed she went to sleep.

OoOoOoOo

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" kagome woke up hearing her name being yelled right in her ear.

"Souta…shizuke ni shiro" kagome grumbled into her pillow as souta pouted.Souta thenhit her on the head with a pillow

"You're so mean"

"Yeah, well, you didn't wake up to a voice yelling in your ear. I swear who knew you could yell so loudly I might have went deaf if you didn't stop" kagome said smirking into her pillow. She mentally counted down.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Kagome was then attacked by souta with his pillow well yelling, "Die! You evil sister! Face my pillow of doom!" kagome then started laughing very hard. "Nani? What's so funny?" souta asked looking at his laughing sister curiously.

"You…pil…low of…Doom" was all kagome was able to say. After a couple minutes she calmed down and looked at souta who was still holding the pillow "that was so kawaii"

"Humph" souta crossed his arms and tried to look angry and glared at kagome. Kagome smiled and shook her head "souta, souta, souta I can see right threw you" souta sighed and smiled "yeah, well lets get going" kagome nodded

They picked up their packs and left for another day of traveling

OoOoOo

"Kagome can we rest and eat something? I'm hungry!"

Kagome sighed and turned around

"Souta we can't rest now we are getting very very close to youkai territory"

"But…"

Kagome shook her head and souta sighed, "well, _when_ can we rest" "in about an hour or two when we are far away from youkai territory"

They continued walking for what seemed like an hour. Kagome stopped suddenly causing souta to run into her

"Oi! What's wrong?" souta asked rubbing his head

"Souta duck!" kagome spun around and got her bow and loaded it with an arrow. Souta immediately dropped down as something flew over him. He looked up just to see it fly into the sky

"What was that?" "I'm not sure I wasn't able to get a good look but it looked like a human with wings" "Maybe it was an tenshi?" "Tenshi? No I don't think so" "It's coming back!" "Nani? Where?" "Look out! Duck!"

Kagome dropped to the ground as the winged being flew a foot above her but it was to fast to it clearly. It made it way up to the sky before a bolt of black light hit it and it fell screaming towards the ground. A loud splash of water could be heard. Kagome and souta looked at each other, nooded, and ran towards the sound of water splashing. When they got there they saw a young girl of 14 climbing out of the water. She appeared to have a pair of wings. She tried to get up but she clasped on the ground. "Kagome…she has wings!" "I know" "She looks hurt…should we help her?" "Why not"

Kagome and souta curiously made their way to the fallen girl. Once their kagome checked her over and noted where she was hurt and what wounds are serious. She carefully picked her up and gave souta instructions. She lay the girl down on a bed of leaves that souta made and looked at her face. The girl was tan-ish skin with light eyelashes and she had a very light colored hair that could be mistaken for white or white-ish blonde hair it was long and tied in a loose bried.she wore a dark green sleeveless tunic with a brown sash with dark green pants with brown boots. She wore two golden rings on her arms and a sword at her side. She looked like some kind of warrior with wings. The wings themselves were white but at the tip of the feathers they were sliver.

After cleaning the wounds and bandaging her up kagome went to get some food but not before telling souta what to do if the girl wakes up. Souta was playing with his sword when he heard a soft groan. Looking over at the girl he saw he sit up only to fall back down in pain.

"Don't try to sit up you're only going to re-open your wounds." Souta said softly as he put the sword back into its sheath.

"Where am I?"

"In a forest"

"Who should I thank for bandaging me up and saving my life?"

"My older sister. Her name is Kagome."

The girl kept quiet and just stared at the sky. After a moment of silence souta decided to strike up a conversion with the girl.

"Sumimasen"

"Hai?"

"O-namae WO kiite-mo iidesu-ka?"

"Ame. Dare da?"

"Watashi wa souta-desu"

They fell into silence once again. A twig snapped and souta was up and with his sword wielded. The bushes moved a bit before kagome came out of them with some herbs and some firewood. She noticed the girl was up.

"Konnichi wa. Watashi WA kagome-desu. How are you feeling?"

"Hai, genkai desu"

"That's good. Are you hungry? I got some food"

"Well I am a little"

Kagome nodded her head and got to work preparing the food while souta sat and watched. "So elf-boy how old is you?" Ame asked curiously. "I'm 14" "Really?" "Yeah. Why?" "Just wondering I heard elves are immortal" "They are" "How old are you kagome?" "Me? I'm 17" then convention died down and souta looked curiously at the girl. _'I wonder what she is. She doesn't look human and she's not an elf so what is she? Maybe a tenshi?'_ Souta wonder to himself as he looked at Ame wings.

Ame closed her eyes she could feel souta's gaze on her wings. _'Probably wondering what I am'_ "In case you're wondering elf-boy I'm not a human i don't i'm even close to one. And no I'm not a tenshi" she gave a small smile. Souta blushed at the last sentence. "I have a name you know. It's souta" he said quietly "I know but I like calling you elf-boy" Souta blushed even more. "Ame, what was the bolt of black light that hit you?" Kagome asked as she handed Ame a bowl of soup. "That was from the youkai I was fighting. He was very strong my magic and powers hardly did any harm."

"You know magic?" Souta asked

"Yes I'm quite an expert in it"

"That's cool. I only know healing spells"

"Just out of curioustly…why are you two travalling around? Shouldn't you be in a warm comfy home with your family?"

Both Kagome and Souta fell silent. Kagome put her head down slightly at Souta's words "We…don't have a home…or family they…died when I was little…the only family I have left is kagome"

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I kinda know what you're going threw when I was little I was seperated from my mother and older sister"

"And also…the reason we are travalling is cause for centories my family has guarded the Shikon Jewel. When my mother and grandfather died the jewel went unguarded and some youkai's have stolen it and we must get it back" Kagome said seriously

"The Shikon Jewel…I've heard of it. I heard rumors of it and who stolen it" Ame said as she slowly sat up and successfully catching the attention of kagome and souta.

"Who?"

"I've heard that when people start saying the jewel was unguarded one of the youkai princes have sent some very skilled youkai thieves to steal it" Ame said. Kagome and souta looked at each other then at Ame. "If you wish…can I join you on the quest I have been inside that castle so I think I know where it would be"

Kagome and souta start whispering to each other about Ame's offer. Once decided kagome looked at Ame and said "Sure" Ame smiled "Arigato"

"Arigato? For what?" souta asked confused

"For letting me join"

A/N: This has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote -is in awe- I know the title is a bit used in most stories…but I don't know what else to call it. Also I haven't used Japanese for quite a long time and if they're any mistakes I'm very sorry. Also wondering if I should put kikyo in this story? What do you guys think? And if I should…should I make her a maid, a healer, or a lone huntress? 

**Japanese translations:**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Okaa-san- Mother**

**Nani- What**

**Naze- Why? (It can also mean 'how?')**

**Onegai- Please**

**Sayonara- Goodbye**

**Kite kite- Guess what?**

**Shizuka Ni shiro- Shut up**

**Kawaii- Cute**

**Oi- Hey**

**Tenshi- Angel**

**Sumimasen- Excuse me (used to get someone's attention)**

**Hai- Yes**

**o-namae wo kitte-mo iidesu-ka?- May I ask your name?**

**Ame- Rain**

**Dare da? - Who are you?**

**Watashi WA souta-desu- I am souta**

**Konnichi wa- Hello**

**Hai, genkai desu- I'm fine**

**Arigato- Thank you**

**I'll probably use a lot of Japanese in this story just to let you know.Can anyone guess what song I put in this story? I'll give a boxfull of cookies –holds up a box of cookies- to the first one that gets it.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
